User blog:Wikiman117/scribblenauts fanon adventure. facts, trivia, and original ideas.
ok hello everyone here i want to ask have you ever wondered what goes on in my head while making these fanon parts or wonder what is next well this blog will reveal some facts and original ideas i was going to use in my fanon series starting now How many parts were you going to make? Originally i was going to make a whopping 50 parts but here are three reasons why i did not make that many parts 1. How was i going to make that many parts with so few characters i know there is just add more characters but those would most likely be killed off in one of the parts so i chose to make the amount i have now. 2. I was running short on characters after killing several off which means a little more ideas for future parts. 3. Every series has an ending at some point so i figured that i just ended the series i am sorry but the inspiration just kept dying. No Anna. Originally i was never going to add Anna but i figured i needed someone with powers to alter the story line a bit i just added her in part 2 that and she was part of a lost bet i was hanging with some friends they thought my fanon was good but a friend of mine suggested a person with magical powers then they thought of anna the fairy and after and hour of trying to conivnce them that i was not going to add her we made a bet which was i succed in balancing on a unicycle while holding a frying pan with a cracked egg and the other arm taped to my side while balancing a book on my head for 30 seconds i would not add her (i like a challenging bet ok) then just as i was about to win i rolled off the sidewalk and fell and lost then i was forced to add her haven't spoken to those guys since then (BTW if you are wondering how she got stuck to the bottom of the cage she was running away from a wild cat in a field and she got cornered in to the cage in between some rocks backed up a bit and got stuck on the super glue on the bottom of the cage.) Is Lars still alive? That i am not sure of here are some Pros and Cons on whether or not he is still alive or he died Pros One final shuttle managed to escape Cliffwood city hospital so that shuttle could have been carrying Lars away to safety. There were not that many Zorgon soldiers left after Jason slaughtered them in the hostpital giving Lars a chance to get to the hanger and escape. Only the upper floors were severely damaged and the hangers are on the middle floors so Lars could have gotten to the hanger before the floor collapsed. A dream told Jason to look for lars hinting he may still be alive somewhere but where that is i have no idea. Cons No one is certain on who was in the shuttle so Lars may have been killed in the hospital while trying to get to the hanger. The Zorgon soldiers were in the lower levels so one may have wandered off and found Lars escaping to the shuttle and may have shot him. The Hospital was in pretty rough shape and the ceilings kept collapsing with stuff falling though it so Lars has a very slim chance on escaping so the odds are about 50/50 of escaping unless your on a gurney then that would lower your survival odds. Maxwell's Parents. Here is a little background story on Maxwell when he was four years old his parents left him at his aunt and uncle's house and left and never came back Maxwell has been living with them since. Originally i was going to have Maxwell's parents and sister killed by Stalker and Maxwell plotting revenge but i left that out leaving Maxwell with his aunt and uncle's also leaving him an only child that and i wanted to soften Maxwell a bit so i just left it out. Jason shall bring end to the world. Originally i was going to make part 40 that reveals a prophecy about a boy who befriends the hero of legend but after defeating a great evil unstoppable events shall be put into motion that brings grave danger to the humans of earth and the world shall be destroyed unless the boy is dead. But i quickly dropped that idea because here is why. 1. How could Jason's presence on earth bring the end of the planet. 2. Maxwell is Jason's closest friend killing his own friend is betrayal and Anna is in love with Jason so i just dropped it. 3. Jason has done nothing wrong and i don't want to kill him off also. 4. If Jason does live then Maxwell and Jason will have to stop events that are unstoppable and they may die so i just dropped it right then and there. The most hated kids in the city. Ok that i can explain you see i was just going to make them ordinary teenagers you know how like on some cartoons that some ordinary boy or girl learn that they have a type of power and learn secrets of their past that was going to come but i changed it to being the most hated kids in the city for these reasons. 1. Stalker would be tracking them nonstop and by the time the mages found the two boys they would be dead long before they found them 2. Maxwell already lost his parents when he was four and i couldn't have Jason take all of the credit. 3. The world would have been conqured by the empire if the two boys were dead. Why get rid of Lars? Simple Because he would be protective and slow the kids down and would ruin a few plans so i just got finished with him. (In my opinion just dropping characters is a waste and if you are certain that you won't need them anymore just kill them off.) Why start this fanon. Because i admit the story line was not that bad but i thought of something better weeks before i started this fanon so it kept hanging onto me and here it is. My Lard? ok that can be explained that was never supposed to be there but when i was working i put in a instead of o while typing i was gonna get rid of it but i thought it was funny and i just left it there. P.S. for those of you who do not know what this question is about read part 4 towards the end. (that and i was in the mood to kill a character off.) Shooting Stardom Explanation. I know you guys are going to ask about this new technique allow me to explain. This Technique was a powerful and speedy Scribblenaut set of moves every move is amplified specifically in speed the user's powers go much faster and are more effective in combat the user is also wicked fast a combo of moves can be lethal to the opponent also only a true scribblenaut can obtain this and the third Technique the Meteor Masher. For the technique to be activated the user must have a starite shard on an article of clothing or armor (like maxwell's necklace for starters.) then they must take the shard and place it in between the index fingers and thumbs and form a circle with the four fingers and then the user must feel the power of the shard and extend their arm's out and hold it and focus their eyes on the shard and close the eyes and feel the power channeling through their body and focus that energy and concentrate and then they power up with a yellow glow and scribblenaut symbols on their body. This Technique was hidden from Stalker even from before the empire rose (hence explaining why he was surprised to see Maxwell move wicked fast and seeing moves he has never seen before.)good thing to if stalker had known about the set of moves the world hope would have been lost before the 7 mages could ever find Maxwell and Jason would have also perished at a young age had Stalker known about the two other technique's but only powerful scribblenauts can learn the techniques. Over the 2 years earth was recovering from the invasion Maxwell recieved a letter to go to the coordinates on the letter alone he arrived and found a scribblenaut master he then answered questions and told Maxwell about 2 new Techniques and that dark times are coming evil will rise and slaughter the remaining human's on the earth and the world will be lost to prevent this from happening Maxwell was taught about the 2 techniques over the 2 years that follow Shooting Stardom for year 1 and the Meteor Masher for year 2 these pro's and con's below will explain a little more about the Shooting Stardom. Pros 1. The User's speed in intensified making them faster and stronger then they ever were before. 2. The User's powers are also given the same amount of speed making them far stronger and more effective in combat. 3. The maximum speed for the user and their power's is as fast as a shooting star. Cons 1. Scribblenaut symbols will appear on the body of the user and the user will glow yellow making hiding in dark places difficult. 2. The length for the use of the technique is limited and will last 90 seconds this however can be extended by mastering the technique further the longest is 5 minutes. 3. Damage from powers is intensified to lethal not fatal but however the user can use combo attacks to make up for the lethal blow's by combining one move with another. Meteor Masher. This technique packs one heck of a punch it makes your hands bigger to grant the stength of a meteor it is a technique that Maxwell learned during the 2 year training period it was hard but worth it his attacks were increased and so was his defense to activate this technique one must have a starite and clunch it in their fist and and squeeze it as you were trying to crush it then power will surge through your arms channel the energy and and the hands will grow to the size of the user's head here are a few pros and cons. Pos 1. the user is granted increased strength to the point they can lift entire buildings. 2. the user can send their enemies flying very far distances depending on the power used. 3. the user can deflect some attacks while punching in the direction of the opponent. Cons 1. due to the size of the enlarged fists the user will have difficulty in maneuvering during combat. 2. the usage of the Technique is limited to 30 seconds and can only last 2 minutes and thirty seconds for mastering the Technique 3. the enlarged fists make it difficult to move fast. The sudden name change for the technique's. It was a last minute change i though of recently i will change the names on the parts later. Category:Blog posts